Between You and Me
by CitrusSkies
Summary: When Kowalski is captured along with a roll of secret microfilm. Victor and Anita must rescue their kidnapped friend from the danger posed by Doctor Doctor's newest scheme.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1: Broken smiles

The sun had risen in it's place.

High above the sky warming the chilly September morning. A helicopter dispatched from U.Z.Z. had been flying to it's current location for the last half-an hour.

"You actually have this many brothers and a sister?" Kowalski stole the picture from Kent's hands. He was trying his best to snatch it back. "you come from a big family. Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

Wrestling it from her grips sighed. " 'cause I didn't think you'd be interested," stuffing the faded wallet sized picture back into his pocket.

"That's not true when we get back I'll show you what I looked like as a young-yin." Kowalski thought it was funny teasing him with his country bumpkin dialect.

"Oh, c'mon," Kent grunted leaning into his seat acting as if the mocking tone in her voice didn't annoy him. He went on to say. "I thought you were better than that?"

"Better than who," Kowalski asked with a smile.

"You don't pick on me just 'cause I'm a country boy." Kent said, both brows knitting together. Both of them were seated right next to each other trying to pass the time for the duration of the trip.

"Well, I-" Kowalski wasn't prepared for such a question. Kent was very serious about her answer.

"So," Kent asked impatiently.

She shifted nervously in her seat. Coming up with the most obnoxious excuses a pubescent teenager would think of.

"Just drop it then," Kent said gruffly . It wasn't worth his time or energy to pressure Kowalski into telling him anyway.

Turning his head to Ray began to make conversation it left Kowalski with no other option.

* * *

"Hey guys," Kowalski decided to occupy herself with Victor and Anita. Coming in between them like a smart rocket aimed at the proper targets swooped in making a devastating impact.

"Hi, Kowalski," Anita brushed her arm away from her shoulder.

"So, what have you been up to?" Victor asked. As if it wasn't obvious that Kowalski wasn't messing with her fellow co-worker.

"Nothing much," Kowalski replied to the both of them. "except that Kent really needs to be more sociable."

"Yeah, we heard that bit Kent comes has a big family," Professor Professor himself butted in. Now making a quartet among the friends. He Was very eager to continue the conversation.

"Is that really important, Professor Professor?" Victor said as the small scientist began making a place for himself. Sitting in the circle that the agents had formed not so long ago.

"Not really," the tiny scientist said curtly.

"Anyway could you just imagine a house loaded with siblings?" Kowalski's eyes seemed to be loaded with stars. Dazzled by the fact that Kent carried with him. Numerous blood relatives that always have his back.

"It's not that great," Kent shouted his face hot with embarrassment.

"Why not," Anita asked bemused.

"Because," Kent responded with a brother like attitude speaking to his partners as if they were his very kinfolk. "they make you wait for the bathroom. You always have to split a bedroom with them. They don't always turn off the lights when your catching a few winks what else am I missing?"

"Don't forget they tattle," Ray chuckled.

"And sometimes they even leave unfinished masterpieces behind," Professor Professor added with a knowledgeable nod.

"Don't remind me," Victor grimaced thinking upon past events.

"It sounds like you guys had your hands full," Anita giggled lightly.

"Tell me about it," Kent grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, yeah," Victor conceded on the fact. "too bad you don't know the joys of growing up alone." happily declaring that he wasn't alone in being raised as an only child. "too bad you can't join our club."

"Sometimes I wish," Kent said under his breathe.

"Anyway, I couldn't have sibling even if my parents wanted to," Kowalski bitterly replied.

"Why daddy couldn't get it up-" Victor teased before Anita elbowed him in the ribs.

"No," Kowalski eyes appeared desolate, dropping to the floor. She became very sad when it became a subject of importance. "my dad died when I was young it's not like I really knew him or anything. Just that it'd be nice ya know."

"I take that back," Victor said feeling remorse for his earlier remark.

"Don't be," Kowalski raised her head facing Victor. A smirk slowly formed it's way on her mouth.

It eased Victor's tension.

But it did not in any way satiate Professor Professor's quest for information. "how did it happen." asking quite frankly.

Kowalski thoughtfully answered. "I'm not really sure how it happened, but it was at some facility." stopping for a moment in her own disbelief continued. "a freak fire broke out burning it down to the ground you can guess the rest for yourself."

There was a pause that ended quickly.

"Anyway," Victor cleared his throat. "it's not like I don't know how you feel. My dad's probably gonna spend his last days in that forsaken wobbly dimension." he practically had to strain his voice. Overtly showing his resentment that he had to leave his father behind.

Professor Professor broke up the pity party. "enough, enough all of you," shaking his hands wildly in a desperate attempt to disperse the negative atmosphere.

"Besides look," he said pointing out the location that came into their view.

All of them gazing upon the base owned by none other than Doctor Doctor herself. It was a separate entity hidden away from Doctor Doctor's spidery base. So hidden it took UZZ days to trace the origins all the way to where they were about to land.

Nestled in the heart of the rocky hills of Boulder Colorado. Underneath them was a very long stretch of land between them and the helicopter.

"Very interesting, yes?" Professor Professor eagerly rubbed his hands together.

Todd the one operating the chopper said. "sorry guys I can't land anywhere near the entrance. You guys are just gonna have to go by foot."

"Right," Ray confirmed. Throwing down a rope ladder for everyone to evacuate onto the craggy terrain.

Before Ray climbed to the ground he beat the metallic floor calling over to Todd. "will make it back in one piece." he joked.

"You better," Todd yelled wryly.

"See ya in a few," Ray waved joining the others.

The helicopter suddenly flew off into the opposite direction. Heading downward towards the peaks to find sufficient landing.

Todd being a worry wart murmured to himself. " take care,"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: Bleed the heart

Inside the hidden complex was a very unusual man who'd been sitting for an hour in the main office. He was unable to control his disgust with the current objectives.

The papers were set in front of him black and white.

"It sounds very irrational," Peter flipped through the hundred page documents scrutinizing the very notions of the new orders.

"The proof is proven you can tell me it's false," Doctor Doctor calmly stated.

Virgil, Peter's friend and partner stood next to him. He was casually sipping coffee from his thermos. Merely staying with him for emotional support Virgil made no objections to Peter's protest.

After all what are friends for?

Peter was in the hot seat this time. Anyone who was anybody knew not to question 'Doctor Doctor' much less argue. Frightening details of stories about how former dissidents had been treated had people running for the hills.

However this did not persuade Peter.

How adamant this man was, this stupid, but brave man was. It would be his pleasure to notify his next of kin.

"This matter is ridiculous? Do human genetics really have a place here?" Peter said making a sweeping gesture around the room with his arms. All too suddenly before smacking both of his hands flat on the desk. Staring intently into Doctor Doctor's eyes continued to explain. "this place was used to for a better purpose until you usurped the powers behind this facility."

Doctor Doctor's cherubic smile turned into a foul scowl. "you wanna play hard ball, eh?"  
Vigil's eyes bulged upon hearing the dictator's threat.

"No, I'm saying that this is all going to play out like a very bad horror movie," Peter warned pointing an accusing finger in her direction.

"No, no, no, no," Doctor Doctor tried to become persuasive. Owning up to the fact in her mind. That only fools rush in where the angels fear to tread. It would be only a matter of time before he becomes submissive.

Softening her features becoming less hostile pretended to sound reasonable. "genetics is very important for a healthy body. With over a million cancerous and inherited disorders. Wouldn't the world benefit from these trials?"

Peter with a firm conviction sat with a nervous disposition. His once arched shoulders began to slacken. He was being picked apart like a wild animal eating it's prey. In his mind it was all too clear what he was really thinking.

"She's going to clean my clock for sure."

Back down to earth again.

Peter was determined to fight for the remainder of the rights that existed. Solely against everything that UZZ had promised to help them defeat. But just as luck would have it no help from them ever seemed to be coming.

* * *

Apart from Victor, Anita, and Professor Professor Kent and Kowalski still had to be bossed around. The other secret agents departed shortly into the entrance. Well, one of the many secret entrances. The one they found was formed when the base was still under construction.

The earliest attempts before a real sleek sturdy passageway was ever constructed for the many individuals that would begin work underneath the mountain. As this hole was not sufficient to become the main entrance for the building. They figured afterwards before the exploration tunnel was sealed off.

That no amount of tampering could ever be traced. After all of course this was mother nature they were messing with. Everything eventually returns back to it's original state. Ashes to ashes dust to dust, that kind of deal they must have been thinking about.

"They really thought we wouldn't find it?" Ray concluded talking to his crewmates upon the history of the tunnels formation.

"Will all that be on the test?" Kowalski sarcastically asked. Raising her hand in the manner a child would to her teacher.

"Yeah, Ray can we just get a move on?" Kent had more on his mind than he could cope with. Doctor Doctor personally made him promise to deliver the goods. It was more than clever to plant the microfilm in a place where they couldn't escape.

It was also more treacherous that he was delivering his supposed friends straight into the arms of their adversary.

* * *

Peter tried not to sweat bullets as much as he had to dodge them. "nah," saying with a weary smile. "Nuremberg took care of that you see after world war two"

Doctor Doctor had just about enough. With great difficulty in breaking his spirit threw out a fist on the desk. The action speaking louder than her words. Jostled Peter in his chair terrified of Doctor Doctor's brutish tendencies.

"Now," she said in a low growl. "you've worn my patience. Mocked the very ideals that I wish to improve upon. Hold yourself in contempt any longer and I'll see your fortune runs dry."

Virgil laid a heavy hand upon Peter's shoulder. The young man turned his gaze from Doctor Doctor with a solemn expression to his friend. He was losing the battle that was never going to be won.

Peter sensed what Virgil was saying without describing them in words. Looking back to Doctor Doctor apologized with undeserved pleasure.

"I'll abide your rules Doctor Doctor. It was wrong to offend you I take it all back. Please forgive me," Peter said flatly. Placing both hands in his lap acting like the good boy he was trained to become.

Doctor Doctor uncurled her fist. "if you put it that way then I forgive you."

Peter then dismissed himself from her presence standing outside the corridor when Virgil frowned.

"You look a little pale," Virgil observed as Peter slid shakily to his knees.

"I'm fine, really I am," Peter quickly replied.

"Want some water maybe," he offered ready to give him a cup.

"No," Peter raised his hand stopping Virgil.

"You just stared a blood thirsty dictator between the eyes. That took real guts compared to some boot lickers I know," Virgil complimented to a fear stricken Peter. Climbing down on his knees noticed the matter. Speaking in malformed sentences Virgil realized he was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Peter," Virgil urgently said shaking him. "Peter," Doctor Doctor was as terribly intimidating than he gave her credit for throwing Peter straight into a hypoxic fit. He was receiving less oxygen by the minute he continued this panic attack.

Maybe he should take back what he told him a few seconds ago.


End file.
